One Shots
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: (Phan) (Mpreg) One shots. You choose what ones I write in the reviews! Yours will show up in each chapter!
1. Author's Note

_**Review for which one shot I will write. YOU CHOOSE!**_

 _ **1\. Who is pregnant? (Dan or Phil)**_

 _ **1.5. Where are they in labor?**_

 _ **2\. Where do they have the baby?**_

 _ **3\. How many? (1-4)**_

 _ **4\. Names?**_

 _ **5\. Genders?**_

 _ **6\. (Only for 2 kids+) Who is older?**_

 _ **7\. What happens after?**_

 _ **THANKS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO MUCH! :) ;) ;p :p**_


	2. Elevator

***This one was made by: JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl. (aka: ME!)***

 _Dan awoke to a sharp pain coursing through his swollen abdomen. He whimpered, as he guessed what was wrong. Phil slipped his arm behind Dan, supporting his head and neck as Dan wailed in pain. When the two were in the elevator, Phil called a taxi, hoping that it'll be there, so Dan won't have to wait long. Phil checked his phone, seeing the time._

 _"It's 4 in the morning, Dan. And a week past your due date." Phil whispered in Dan's ear._

 _Dan smiled. "Baby is on it's way..." The little body inside Dan, kicked the hardest those little leg muscles could kick. Usually this would hurt, but Dan was in labor._

 _"HOLY SHIT, PHIL! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Dan screamed, lurching over in pain._

 _"Dan, look at me. We have a couple floor-"_

 _"I-I can't do this...I can't..." Dan whimpered, laying on the ground._

 _Phil had no choice. He either carried Dan, or he delivered the baby himself. The better option was to carry him, but Dan couldn't last the ride to the hospital._

 _"Dan. Bad news." Phil said, lifting Dan's shirt, revealing his huge baby bump. "I have to do it myself. Just try and relax."_

 _~~~1 hour later~~~_

 _"1.2. Twins?!" Phil exclaimed, excitedly. "Twin girls!"_

 _Dan rested against the wall, holding the younger one. She cooed, rubbing her eyes._

 _"What do you want to name her, Dan?" Phil asked, scooting beside his boyfriend. He was holding the older one, he had already named. "I named the older one Anya Elysse Howell-Lester."_

 _"I want to name this one Lily. Lily Skylar Howell-Lester." Dan said, kissing the little one's head. She was a little bit lighter than most babies, but just as healthy._

"That's the story of you two, girls." Dan finished, Lily and Anya in his arms.

"Oh." Lily said, snuggling closer to her father.

"So that's how we are here!" Anya said, her long brown hair getting everywhere.

"Yep. That's why I have my two beautiful 4-year-olds. Love you, cubs." Dan said, kissing them both on the head.

"G'night!" Both girls shouted, scurrying off to their room.


	3. Triplets of One

***This one was made by: snozberriesme. Thanks for the review! More are welcome to make the One Shot PhanFics stronger!***

 ****I was thinking of calling my loyal readers "My Little Phabies". Do you guys agree? Tell me!****

 *****Anydangway, Get on with the show!*****

Dan had left Phil alone at the absolute wrong time. Phil was 8 months pregnant, and alone, at home, watching TV. The due date was next week, so nothing seemed wrong to him for about 3 hours...until he felt a dull, yet sharp pain pulse through his abdomen. He smiled, and looked down. It felt normal for these pains to come.

Not today, it didn't.

He sat for about 5 more minutes, until he felt the couch cushion start to get a little wet.

"Oh dear god." Phil whimpered.

The pains were getting sharper and sharper by the second. Phil weakly unlocked his phone, and tried to call Dan...It rang a couple times, and went to his voicemail.

"AT THIS TIME, DAN?! YOU HAD TO DO THIS TO ME! YOU HAD-" Phil stopped yelling intensities out loud, because of the knife being dug into hi swelled stomach.

 _Call 999. Call 999. Call-_

He dialed 999 on his phone, and, barely gasping at this point, told them he was in labor. They immediately responded with, "We can send an ambulance as soon as possible. Just hold on for a couple minutes until we arrive."

 _Minutes later..._

Phil could feel the little body squirm and wiggle inside of him. The paramedic who talked to him on the phone was there, checking his blood pressure for signs of irregularity in the pulse. He watched as she came up to him, and said, "You can't hold on for much longer. I'm gonna need to operate here." She lightly squeezed his hand, reassuringly. "Don't worry. You, and your child will be fine." Phil was in tears at this point. "Just...get...my...boyfriend here."

The woman shook her head. "I need to operate now. He will see them after." Phil was about to object, when he screeched in pain. His vision went black. In the distance, a chorus of babies cries filled the room.

 _An hour later..._

"Phil?" Dan was crouched by his boyfriend's hospital bed, shocked when he got a call from the hospital saying that Phil gave birth in an ambulance. The older man's eyes opened, and he shot up, looking around. "Where is-" A familiar voice stopped him.

"You mean, _Where are_ _they?_ " Said the woman who helped Phil through his birth.

"They?!" Dan and Phil both said, shocked.

The woman stood up straighter, and cleared her throat. "Gentlemen," she turned to both of them. "You have triplets."

Dan and Phil gasped, and squeezed each other tightly. Phil kissed Dan's cheek with joy. Not too long after, two men came in with three little bundles. One of them patted Dan's back. "Happy fatherhood, gents." Dan smiled, and took two of the three bundles. All three babies opened their eyes. Two yawned, and one cooed, softly upon seeing Dan.

The littlest one, that Phil was holding, yawned, revealing a little pink tongue. "Congrats, guys. You have a boy, and two girls." She pointed to the ones that Dan was holding. "The oldest in the boy, and the youngest is..." She panned over to the littlest one that was now grasping onto Phil's shirt. "...this little sweetie. She is so adorable. I wish she was mine." Both men shared a glance.

Dan spoke up. "I like the name Tray for the boy, and Taylor for this little monster here." Dan rubbed his nose against the ginger-haired girl, chucking to himself. "What about you, littlest cub?" Dan whispered, stroking the littlest one's cheek. She smiled, showing her small, but prominent dimples.

"Alison." Phil whispered, staring into his daughter's blue eyes. "I want to name her Alison."

 _A week later..._

"C'mon, babe! You're gonna love it!" Dan said, pulling Phil into their new, bigger flat. Dan removed the blindfold off of Phil's eyes. There he was, standing among all of his fellow YouTuber friends, who were congratulating him on the new triplets, and everything that happened.


	4. Birthday Party?

**Wazzup My Little Phabies!**

 **I've been pretty chill for the past couple days, tbh. Nothing bad happened, until my stupid little brother spilled hot chocolate on my computer. Gr8 job, dude. -_- (He owes me a computer, and some candy now.)  
**

 **Well, this is Mpreg One Shot #3 so far. Reviews are welcome, as always!**

 **This one was made by: TheAmazingShipsAreNotOnFire! XOXO Thanks for the review!**

 **GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok? Is the baby ok?" Dan asked, his hand on top of Phil's. Phil smiled at his boyfriend's loving worry for him and their soon-to-be, baby girl.

"I'm alright, Dan. And baby is alright as well." Phil reassured Dan, while he moved his hand around his stomach, feeling the small body within.

The reason that Dan was so worried, was because of how far along Phil was in his pregnancy. He was worried that Phil could give birth at any time, and he wouldn't be ready. And, to be honest, Phil was worried as well.

Louise crept up from behind the couch the two were sitting on, and clobbered Dan. "I'm soooo excited for you guys!" She exclaimed, as Dan let out a laugh.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party Louise! And, thanks, for the congrats. Most people passing by on the street just give us dirty looks." Phil nodded in agreement. Loise just rolled her eyes. "Really?! People don't congratulate you?!" She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm so offended! Those dirty little-"

Phil gasped, as the baby kicked. Dan immediately shot up, and stood in front of Phil. "Anything?" He said, worried tones in his voice. Phil smiled, and shook his head. "Nope. Just a little kick."Dan's expression softened.

 ** _An hour later..._**

"I'm not feeling anything, Dan. I don't think that baby is ready to be born yet. Maybe in a couple more days, babe." Phil whispered to Dan, while they were eating. Zoella came over, and put her head onto Phil's stomach, listening. "When's she due?"

"In about a week. So that's...July 7th" Phil answered, smiling at his stomach. Dan sighed, and leaned on Phil's shoulder. Zoella smiled, and walked off to join Alfie.

 ** _Not long later..._**

The pains kept coming and coming, waving over Phil's abdomen. They felt like normal pains at first, then he sprung up, and ran to the bathroom.

He leaned against the cupboard doors. "Not here, sweetheart. Not-" A sharper pain hit. Phil whined, trying to stop his hips from hurting so bad. A wet puddle started to form around him. _Oh god. Here comes the-_

A screech came from his mouth. Dan burst open the door of the bathroom. "I told you it was today!" Dan quickly closed the door of the bathroom.

"D-d-Dan? I'm...scared." Phil shuddered, his face covered in sweat.

Dan kissed Phil's lips, lightly. "You'll be fine, and so will our baby. Don't worry." Dan looked around, and grabbed a towel. He put it under Phil's head, making it like a pillow.

Dan took one of Phil's hands. "Okay, Phil. On the count of three, I need you to push. Squeeze my hand when it hurts, alright?"

Phil nodded.

"One..."

"...Two..."

"...Three!"

Dan helped to get the baby out. He saw the top of her head, and one arm. "C'mon! One more time!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

Phil screamed, and when he did, Dan sighed with relief. "You...did it...Oh, Phil...You did it..." Dan picked up his newborn baby girl.

 ** _2 hours later..._**

"CONGRATULATIONS! OH MY GOD! I'M AN AUNTIE!" Louise shouted, looking down at the newborn baby, resting in Phil's arms.

"What do you wanna name her?" Dan asked, looking at his daughter. She was small, cute and pink. She showed little dimples when she smiled. _A_ _perfect baby girl._

"Peyton. Peyton Elizabeth Howell-Lester." Phil whispered, as the baby cooed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY PEY!" Louise shouted again, making everyone in the whole room smile.

"Happy birthday, Peyton. I love you." Dan whispered, kissing the baby's cheek.

 **A/N: GETTING THE PHEELS RIGHT NOW, GUYS! AAAAAAUGGGGHHHH!**


	5. Good Morning!

**Hello My Little Phabies!**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating AT. ALL. I got hit int he face with a 2L coke bottle full of water, and had to get stitches...OW!**

 **snozberriesme, I will finish your request, BUT I wanted to do one that I thought of.** _(Who cares if you request more than once. I DON'T!)_

 **ANYGODDAMNWAY, LETS GET ON WITH THE PHANDOM STUFF!**

* * *

"Hello Internet!" Dan said, waving into the camera. "Today I am joined with a pregnant special someone...AmazingPhil!" Dan turned his laptop away from him, so that people on YouNow could get a full-eye view of Phil's stomach. It was probably the size of a watermelon. Phil waved, and waddled up beside Dan.

"Hi guys!" Phil said, waving to the camera again. He squinted to read some of the comments people were making on YouNow. "Phangirl4561 asks, is it a boy or girl?" Phil placed his hands on his stomach. "I went for an ultrasound a couple of months ago...and we're having a boy."

Dan laughed as he retold a story about when their son was kicking when they were in the hospital waiting for a response on the gender of the baby. "...He was going CRAZY. Like literally, his legs were visibly moving on the screen. It was pretty funny, to be honest." Phil smiled and shook his head, as Dan laughed and rubbed his boyfriend's stomach.

"Donteatmarshmallows asks how our week was." Phil said, squinting again. Dan raised his eyebrows. "I suppose MY week was spent prepping for having a baby. What about you, Phil?" Dan asked, turning his head to face Phil. "MY week was spent at the hospital, and aimlessly browsing the internet." Phil tapped his chin, lightly. "Oh, and making some videos. Pretty boring, I guess."

"Mostlyfrenchie asks when the due date is." Dan said, pointing to a comment. Phil smiled. "Sometime this week. I'm not sure what exact day, but the doctor said 4 days from now."

()()()()()()

"I think it's time..." Phil said, after both Dan and himself filmed their YouNow. "Time for what-Oh." Dan questioned at first, but then realized what was going on. Phil nodded.

()()()()()()

"Hello again, Internet!" Dan whisper-shouted, trying not to wake Phil up. "Guess what?" He turned the camera to face the sleeping newborn in his cot. "Our little newborn Phaby is _finally_ here! Lookit his tiny toes!" Dan shook Phil's shoulders to wake him up.

"Good Morning, love!"


End file.
